


The Hades Protocol

by Drakharis



Category: M.A.S.K
Genre: Affects of War on the Psyche, Aftermath of Torture, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakharis/pseuds/Drakharis
Summary: Even though Matt loves his son very much he has other resons for wanting to protect his son. The Hades Protocol was designed in case every agent including sleeper ager agents needed to all be called in for a suicide mission in hopes of saving everyone with minimal loss.





	The Hades Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> War is never glamorous or cool. It should only be used when no other alternative is available to bring about concepts of liberty, justice, freedom and even sometimes peace

Disclaimer: I don’t own the rights to M.A.S.K. I am NOT profiting off this story.

Writers Notes: Ever wonder one of the real reasons Matt never really lets Scott go on Missions it’s because of The Hades Protocol.

Venom had shown up in Paris nothing new. Trying to steal the Louvre or the Eiffel Tower is what anybody would expect. But this is the story of true darkness and evil. The day M.A.S.K. lost almost every agent but so did Venom. How a child was expected to do his duty and save who he could.

What loss is ever acceptable In this game we play? It is a lesson that Scott would find out and how this mission “cured” his curiosity and desire to be in thick of it.

My name is Scott Trakker I was once a foolish brash kid with more balls than brains most of the time. I only wanted to help my dad and fight Venom. This is the mission where I finally got my wish.

The news reported it clearly. I remember it like it was yesterday. A number of terror cells including Venom were working together according to the data the computer had found. It was like Evilcon was in town and shit nobody could really fucking stop them.

Muammar Gaddafi, Kim Jung Un, The Devil Society, The Neo-Nazis with their clone of Hitler leading them, Blood Rain, Qilpoth Society, Venom and Nightmare Corps all had decided to have their first Evilcon gathering in Versailles that they decided should be their headquarters. My father was confident maybe a little cocky believing M.A.S.K could save the day and everybody. He wasn’t exactly right. It was a suicide mission for us all. I ask you what cost are you willing to pay to save the majority? My dad never told me about the Hades Protocol before that horrible mission. Maybe if he did I would have gone to the library learning languages, physics, engineering and so much more instead of thinking all he wanted to was be a total asshole and a killjoy denying me any fun by helping him with fighting Venom. I was right he secretly as a bag of dicks. I don’t mean that to sound like my dad didn’t have the greater good in mind when he created the Hades Protocol. A Protocol only I can initiate as his son if the chances are so slim and every agent has to be called in to save us all. It is a terrible soul destroying responsibility for anybody, especially for an 11-year-old boy. Paris was under seize and Europe would soon follow. With Venom and other terrorist cells running puppet governments. The UN. PNA and military groups worldwide teamed up. I never thought I would ride right beside the Alphas, the SEALS, MI6, Israeli Defence Force and other Black Ops and Special Forces team up against such a threat not just to freedom liberty and justice but self-preservation. Those men and women are the baddest mother fuckers on the planet. Note to self if my dad ever puts me in charge of running M.A.S.K for real and not as a temporary stint these people are going to go top of the list to recruit.

There were chemical weapons banned by all the sane countries worldwide and low-grade dirty bombs used throughout Europe and even South America and my homeland of America during this time. I admit I wasn’t feeling so stupid or cocky with what seemed like The End of The World upon us.

Dad had called the best agents for the mission. When he had to come back with body bags for Jacques, Calhoun, and Ace in the first round against Venom. I can still see that battle in my dreams and smell the smell of the special uniforms they wore being burned and only a few pieces of them left to take back and dad having to tell Jacques’s wife that her husband died a great hero. Apologizing to his sons who are my age but a few months older than me. I remember pulling them aside and asking if they would like to help avenge their father one day. They of course agreed. I don’t know if Jacques’s wife felt we betrayed him in the first wave of M.A.S.K agents to be sacrificed in A Game Without Frontiers.

The battle was supposed to gain victory and boost some morale. The vehicles and masks didn’t work properly, It was if the computer had been hacked, no hacked is far from a strong enough word but hijacked by some phantom demon on the web. Everything went wrong. Dad was in a coma for 1 month after the battle. He whispered to me while in his coma to initiate The Hades Protocol and apologizing to me for making a temporary agent, I doubt if we hadn’t put him into the odd silver and glass hyperbaric chamber he would have survived and I would be all alone. I would have lost it and more innocent lives would have been lost. Vehicles and masks exploded right before my eyes because they were trying to save my disobedient ass yet again. I saw mutilated bodies and blood-soaked the ground. Fragments of their vehicles were remnants of a deadly explosion.I still blame myself for their loss.

My dad whispered to me telling me where to go to find my special smartwatch and tablet to lead the mission. He said to think of it like playing chess. I still hate chess to this day. I went back to America to Boulder Hill. I went into a secret room I never even knew existed. It was a small room with a computer with fingerprint retina and DNA scanners to confirm my identity. “Greetings Scott Trakker my name is Persephone how may I help you,” A woman’s voice said. It was a soft comforting voice. “My name is Scott Trakker and you will activate The Hades Protocol for me, my dear. Can you do that for me Persephone, Please? I don’t know if and when my dad is going to wake up.”

Next thing I know I must have fainted or something but when I woke on the floor, I was oddly clear-minded. I knew things and understood as if somehow I was trained without even realizing it. My agility and dexterity were greatly improved. My intelligence and wisdom made me think maybe Athena was on my side. My dad hates having to use children in any mission but sometimes there is no other choice when self-preservation and the greater good are concerned.

The Computer said “Calling all M.A.S.K agents for this mission. Code Named: Games Without Frontiers.” There were agents I had never known to exist. Sleepers I suppose just for that day.

I never knew there were so many agents as they all showed up Boulder Hill. I was familiar of course with Bruce and Gloria but there were others like Maria Sanchez Louis Rocca and so many more new faces.

“As you all know I wouldn’t have assembled everybody if my dad could lead the team instead of me.”

There were all new masks for each agent almost all named after mythological characters and deities. Even new vehicles to ride. Hecate would make her debut upon the stage with Gloria being controlled by her. I would have Athena as my mask. Jacques’s sons Ringo and Diego would have Ares and Vengeance. The Sun Tzu Mask went to Bruce. His vehicle the Art of War a G1 Hummer Military-grade that ran on special fuel. I think the mask was designed to translate Bruce to understandable English instead of fortune cookie-ese that he was known to speak in when directness and clarity were actually needed to communicate his thoughts. I would have been even more pissed if I had to hear bullshit like sometimes the cat is the hawk and the hawk is the wolf. What the fuck does that shit even fucking mean? Dad should have left Simon’s number if I thought somebody wasn’t sane enough to do their fucking job. It looks like my dad had taken my random sketches and ideas seriously when developing this protocol. I think he believed that he would never have to have his son at such a young age do his job. T-Bot was transformed into a mini-war machine for me. Renamed Tia. It would be in later years after this mission I would create a biodroid and name her Tia in honour of T-Bot’s second incarnation as a mini tank for Ringo Diego and me to ride and fight within the battle. Heavily fortified to protect us from any serious danger. We would all split up into different groups with skirmishes against Venom and the rest of their “allies”. Dad should have said it’s like playing chess. I disagree it’s more like playing 40k at the local game store rather than chess.

We lost some of the newer agents and Hecate was controlling Gloria. I don’t think that Gloria is best suited for Hecate but when I try to give her a different mask it’s worse than the effects of a drug addict suffering from withdrawals. It is sheer torture for her. In which she would suffer great physical damage. So I kept her with Hecate much to my regret. Eventually, Gloria’s addiction to Hecate would destroy her mind and soul. She wasn’t strong enough to control Hecate. It would be years later at MIT I would meet somebody I felt would be a suitable candidate to control Hecate rather than Hecate controlling and making them addicted to that mask. It’s why after everything happened My dad banned any agent from ever using Hecate again. Neither of us understood back then the high cost of using that demon mask Hecate.

It would a month later when dad would finally wake up and take back his role as M.A.S.K leader. I didn’t like being in charge and responsible for so many lives. “Scott” I heard my dad call my name. “I am very sorry for putting you through so much. Please forgive me. I never wanted this path for you at such a young age.”

“Once we finish defeating these ass clowns I want to be enrolled in any military academy of your choosing. I need to become more disciplined, smarter stronger and better suited for helping you and the team out. Too many innocent lives have been affected dad and we need to something about that. I promise if we get through this alive I will never follow you when you tell me to stay put because you are needed to stop being my dad and need to start saving everybody in this world. I return M.A.S.K into your capable hand's sir.”

“Scott I hate bringing children into this but I am sorry that you’ll be needed to fight a little longer than I would choose for you to fight.”

“No luxury to turn back now and play silly games. I have to be a badass too if we are going to win. Thank you, dad, for this opportunity just the same”

Will M.A.S.K be able to win this war that has poisoned the world? If so how? When? What will be the deciding factor in their favour? Tune in next time and find out.


End file.
